A Love Foretold
by Winter Blaze
Summary: Born as sisters and raised as witches, so what happens when Leo, Andy and Kyle show up and turn Piper, Prue, and Paige's lives upside down. Can things get any worse?
1. chapter 1

Title: A Love Foretold

Author: Winter Blaze

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed Cast. I do own my own characters and their powers and this disclaimer carries on to all of the other chapters as well.

Summary: Born sisters and raised as witches, so what happens when three guys from their past show up and turn everything upside down, but will things get any worse?

Authors Note: Bold Italics means a premonition. And remember I told you guys that things would be a slightly different, so in this story Prue is alive and I don't want to give too much away.

Prue45: Telekinesis, Astral Projection  
Andy45: Mortal

(Movement)Kera Halliwell19: Telephasing, orbing, astral projection

Piper44: Temporal Stasis (Freezing), Molecular Acceleration (Exploding)  
Leo44: Mortal

(Light)Melinda Halliwell18: Molecular Acceleration Sparkles, Healing, Orbing

Phoebe43: Premonitions, Levitation, Empathy

Cole43: Shimmering, Energy Balls

(Air)Persia/Perdita Halliwell17: (great grandchild): Waking tears, Shim orb, Levee balls, Premonitions, separating

Paige41: Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Partial Healing, Sensing Evil, Sensing, Shape shifting

Kyle41: (elder): orb, healing, sensing evil, sensing, shape shift, multi-languages, lighting strikes

(Earth) Rosa Halliwell16: Orb, Healing, Shape rifting

**Teaser:**

Mortals, demon, and a fallen elder will reside with the Power of Four.

They must over come their past differences

Before the powers of Light, Earth,

Movement and Air also know as 'The Blessed Ones' are to move out on their own because the change of life is coming soon and time is running out…

Chapter 1

The brown Victorian house on 1329 Prescott St. has always been different in the inside because of the occupants that have lived there over the years, so with that noted this story will begin with the current occupants…

The past heartaches have had time to mend for Prue, Piper, and Paige Halliwell as they grew older and raised their fatherless daughters: Kera, Melinda, and Rosa, but as usual the past will come back to haunt them.

Phoebe Halliwell had it fairly easy because she married her high school sweetheart Cole Turner, but life hadn't always been easy for them especially after they both lost their daughter's Lana and Isabella and then their grandchildren Jenna and Janie, and now the only reminder is Jenna and Janie's daughter Persia.

Jenna and Janie were sisters, but they happened to be a little more because they were also cousins. Before Persia was ever born Jenna and Janie had disappeared in this blue greenish flash and no one heard from them for 5 years.

When they came back there was only one of them and it ended up being Janie. She didn't tell anyone where she and Jenna had been, but one thing led to another and Jenna was standing next to Janie with a little five year old girl by her side and then Jenna merged with Janie. The last words Phoebe had heard from her grandchildren were, _"She's cursed as we are. We love you Gram. Good-bye Persia."_ and then they left with a little blue greenish light that surrounded Persia.

Now at the age of seventeen, Persia was helping her great aunt Piper make cinnamon vanilla scented candles at seven in the morning. They were on their last batch when her other great aunt came into the kitchen. "Good morning, Persia and Piper." They both nodded there heads at Paige's greeting because they were to busy measuring the wax into the glass container's.

Once everything was cleaned and put back in their proper places did Piper start making breakfast. Persia left the kitchen leaving her two great aunts' to talk while she went to go take a quick shower before her great aunt Prue, Grams, Gramps, or cousins decided to get up.

The hot water running down her back made her shiver as a premonition came over her.

**_A girl with brown hair, blue eyes, light blue jeans, a white tank top, and flip flops on hugged Prue and then ran out the door only to be greeted by three strangers. _**

Persia quickly turned off the water, grabbed her body towel, and ran into the kitchen just in time to see a girl with brown hair who happened to be wearing light blue jeans, a white tank top, and had on flip flops hug her great aunt Prue.

"Persia, what are you doing getting the kitchen floor wet. Piper is going to kill you!" She just stood there for a minute looking at Prue and then she came too. "Aunt Prue, call Kera back in here!"

Prue just looked at her like she was crazy, but it was too late because as Prue was about to say something the front door closed. Both of them just stood there and then Persia fell to her knees. _It_ was happening and there was nothing anyone could do about it for now.

Prue bent down to help her stand up but as she bent down to Persia's level she heard Persia say, "Open the front door! Just G-goooooo!" She left Persia's side not knowing who or what would await her on the other side of the front door and if she returned to her great niece would it really be her?

Prue opened the door to find her nineteen year old daughter, Kera in the grasp unbeknownst to Kera and to the man that would not let her arm go; her father. Kera turned her head to look at her mother; blue eyes stared into blue. "Andy Trudeau, let go of my daughter."

At his name being called the brown haired man let go of Kera. "I'm sorry. I thought you were your mother." Kera turned around and went inside the house. A second went by before either of them spoke. "Prue, I…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because a blonde haired man came up the steps. "Prue, how have you been?" She put her hand over her forehead to see who was there. "Leo, why are…"

Before she could finish her question another man with short curly hair stood beside Leo and said, "Prue is…" Before he could finish his question Prue took a deep breath and asked, "What is this a day for the past to come back," She shook her head and continued, "Andy, Leo and Kyle what are you three doing back here in San Francisco?"

Neither of them could speak because the front door opened again and Kera said, "Mom, there's something wrong with Persia." Without thinking Prue ran inside and left the front door open. The boys had access to walk right inside, but if they did would they be ready for what they would hear and see?

Authors Note 2: Please tell me if anything was confusing to anyone so I can try and fix it. and thanks to my two last reviwers for wanting me to continue with this story.


	2. chapter 2

Title: A Love Foretold

Author: Winter Blaze

Chapter 2

Kera and Prue were at Persia's side, but it wasn't Persia. Persia was fair skinned, to where this girl had a tan and blue eyes instead of green. This girl looked like Persia just a little different as if she was her twin.

"Persia, what happened?" The girl turned her blue eyes on her oldest cousin; Kera and replied with, "I'm not Persia. My name is Perdita. How can I tell you this simply," She titled her head to the right and saw Leo, Kyle, and Andy standing in the doorway. She grinned and then turned her attention back to Kera, "I come out when I need too. Let's just say our mothers had the same problem, but Persia and I are different because we're not related."

All of a sudden Perdita blurred and Persia was standing in front of everyone now.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Leo? Prue whispered under her breath, "Damn I thought I shut the front door." Persia shook her head, pushed past Kera and Andy, and then ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I have to go up after her." "Mom, don't go up there, give her sometime to breath. Who are the other two?"

Prue knew she could tell her a little bit of the truth about who Leo and Kyle were, but was she able to tell her own daughter the truth that her father was in the room and that she met him just five minutes ago?

She was about to tell her the partial truth, but Piper and Melinda came downstairs. "Hey, Prue do you know why Persia is upset?" "Hi, Piper How are things going for you?"

As she touched the last step she froze, but fell as Melinda bumped into her. Leo quickly ran to her and caught her. "Put me down Leo. Prue go get Paige, Phoebe, Rosa, and Cole. Melinda and Kera take Andy and Kyle into the living room."

All of them followed Piper's orders except Leo. "Leo, if you don't put me down. I will blast you into tiny little pieces." He quickly put her down. "If you do that I won't be able to tell you what I need too."

Piper stormed off with Leo behind her. The adults sat down as far away from each other as they could, but Melinda and Kera sat together. They all waited for Prue to get back with everyone.

"Aunt Piper what's going on?" Piper turned to Rosa and said, "I'll explain in a minute. Now everyone please go take a seat." Everyone took a seat or stood.

Silence was everywhere in the living room because nobody wanted to speak first. Persia came downstairs and glared at Andy then sat next to her cousins. "I know who you are and if you hurt Kera or my aunt Prue. You will be sorry."

Prue gasped and when everyone turned to her; she acted normal as if nothing was wrong. "Mom, why does Persia know Andy?" Prue looked at Kera for a moment then said, "He was my…my…"

Persia saw the way her aunt stuttered. "Don't lie, aunt Prue. That goes for you as well Aunt Paige and Piper." They just nodded their heads. The truth will eventually come out, but will the out come be good or bad?


	3. chapter 3

Title: A Love Foretold

Author: Winter Blaze

Chapter 3

"I guess I'll go first." everyone faced Piper. Piper looked at Melinda and then she took a deep breath and said, "Mel you're probably going to be very angry with me but I had good reasons as to why to keep your father away from you. Anyway your father is the blonde man over there standing near the window, he's name is Leo. Leo Wyatt."

Silence as father and daughter looked at each other for a couple of minutes. "Why didn't you contact me after things had settled down?" "I didn't want my…our daughter to have to worry if she was every going to see you again, Leo. You never came here after the Elders made you human again, so don't act like it's my entire fault!"

The tension between the two was building and things were only going to get worse as more of the truth would be coming foreword. "Kyle, we made that decision together, and we made it out of love, for our daughter, so tell me why you couldn't have come back after telling me that you were a fallen Elder?" "I couldn't they would strip my powers away, and I couldn't let that happen…"

A loud thud interrupted Kyle's sentence. Everyone turned there heads and instead of seeing Kera there they saw a demon with pale skin and yellow eyes. "Who's next?"

"What did you do to my daughter?" "My dear sweet Prue don't you remember who I am…was do you?"

Persia shim orbed behind the demon, "No, I don't" replied Prue and then Persia made a levee ball appear in her left hand and then Melinda threw her hands out aiming for the demon but missed and hit the wall instead. "Stupid witch, you're not very good with your aim." They both knew it was a decoy so Persia could hit him with her levee ball. The levee ball floated towards the back of his head and then she said "We don't care who you are" and then Prue used her telekinesis to make the levee ball smash into the back of the demon's head.

The demon was engulfed in flames. "I remembered who he was. Piper it was Roger!" A chorus of "Who's Roger?" filled the air. "That's was along time ago girls. Right now Kera I would like you to meet your father properly."

Kera looked over at Andy. "Why are you back? Did you not know mom was pregnant?" "She never told me. I died before she got the chance, and then in fear for me to come visit Prue again the Elders made me human again because a powerful baby wasn't want 'they' needed. If we can, would you like to make up for lost years?"

Neither of them said a word because Kera astral projected back into her body. "Why didn't the demon see your astral form Kera?" She turned to Phoebe and replied with, "I had to use the bathroom Aunt Phoebe."

"I would like that, and probably so would Rosa and Melinda, but right now we should all go upstairs and leave the adults downstairs for some unfinished business." said Kera as she looked at her cousins.

"Will be upstairs." said Rosa, Persia, Melinda, and Kera; as they either orbed or shim orbed up to their rooms.

Authors Note: If the whole "Kyle we made..." confused any of you i'm sorry i just thought that since Kera, and Melinda were getting told who thier father's were than that wouldn't need to be but in there, and I stopped with what could have been made into an argument on purpose, so i'm sorry if it was confusing to anyone.


	4. chapter 4

Title: A Love Foretold

Author: Winter Blaze

(Movement)Kera Halliwell19: Telephasing, orbing, astral projection

(Light)Melinda Halliwell18: Molecular Acceleration Sparkles, Healing, Orbing

Air) Persia/Perdita Halliwell17: (great grandchild): Waking tears, Shim orb, Levee balls, Premonitions, separating

(Earth) Rosa Halliwell16: Orb, Healing, Shape rifting

Chapter 4:

All four Halliwell cousins sat on Kera's bed in her room. Rosa was only sixteen years old and most of all her life she felt like she was missing her father-until her boyfriend Rick City came along-but now that her father was back, she wondered if she would still feel the empty void that was always there in her life.

She was not the only one that felt that way. Melinda only eighteen years old had concerns of her own but hers were life and death choices in more than one-way as well. Her father being back was great but getting to know him was going to be hard especially with the choices she was going to have to make in the next day or two-if not later that day.

Persia was glad that she was here with her cousins, aunts, and great grandparents, but she missed her mom as well and at times that was hard on her-and that is when Perdita would come out. She would take over when ever Persia was feeling down or when ever she wanted too without little warning to the rest of the family.

Kera the eldest of her cousins at only nineteen years old at times she knew what Persia was going through with the help of her boyfriend giving her bits and pieces of information. For some reason in the line of her boyfriends work Persia was important, but he would never tell her why. If her mom, aunts, and probably her cousins knew, what her boyfriend was they would probably forbid Kera to see him and that is why she cannot tell anyone what he does for a living-so to speak. From what she understands, Persia will find out eventually.

Prue and Andy were so loud that they could hear what they were saying from all the way upstairs with Kera's door shut. They all got up and opened the door and each of them quietly walked over to the stairs and listened.

"ANDY YOU COULD HAVE COME BACK! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD THE ELDERS TO SCREW THEMSELVES BECAUSE YOUR FAMILY WAS MORE IMPORTANT!"

"PRUE JUST LISTEN TO ME," By that time Andy lowered his voice. "You know I couldn't have because they might have hurt you and your sisters and I didn't want that. I came back now because I figured it was safe enough. I just want to get to know Kera better, and it is weird that she looks a lot like you."

The cousins decided to come downstairs and when they did, they saw Prue and Andy hugging. "Look they've finally stopped yelling." At this, everyone who was in the living room turned around and looked at Piper and Leo as they stopped in the middle of the entrances between the kitchen and the living room.

"I see you two have made up as well." At this, everyone turned to look at Phoebe and Cole. "How do you think my mom and Kyle are doing?" asked Rosa to Kera. Paige orbed into the living room and said, "This is not going to work between me and Kyle, Rosa I'm sorry." Everyone just looked at Paige; each wondering how she knew what Rosa had asked Kera.

"I was waiting for things to quiet down before I came downstairs and before I did I heard Rosa ask Kera. I left Kyle in the basement if anyone is wondering," Paige looked at Rosa and saw the sad expression on her face and she knew she had to explain why things would not work out. "Rosa, your father he is a self centered jerk and he only cared about maintaining his powers. If you want to still get to know him go ahead, but just be careful." Rosa nodded her head in understanding.

Kera, Rosa, Melinda, and Persia finally all came downstairs and sat down in the living room while the adults just stood around whispering to each other. Things were about to change some for the better and others for the worst. A boy with dark straight shoulder length hair, brown eyes, Levi jeans, and no t-shirt on shimmered at Melinda's side.

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and here is the new chapter! I left a cliffhanger…HAHA!


	5. chapter 5

Title: A Love Foretold

Author: Winter Blaze

Chapter 5:

"Demon!" yelled Paige. Before anyone could do anything, the half-dressed demon took hold of Melinda's hand and shimmered away. The family just stood there looking confused, but Piper was the one who said something first, well actually demanded "Cole, go after her."

Cole just looked helpless and said, "I can't." He knew Piper was about to go off on a rage, so he shimmered out as well, but he only shimmered up to Phoebe and his room. "I can't believe he wouldn't go after Melinda. He would do if that was Persia."

Persia just looked at Piper and then said, "Don't put me in the middle of this, and besides you don't know that for sure, Aunt Piper. Melinda will be back and I don't think that demon will hurt her." Piper knew she was wrong for saying that. "I'm sorry Persia I'm just scared. I don't know where Melinda and that demon went too." Persia just nodded her head and shim orbed up stairs.

Little did everyone know that Melinda and the demon were just inside Melinda's room talking about their life and the choices they would have to make soon. "Why did you shimmer into the living room of all places, Nick?" Nick looked down at the monochromatic comforter and then said, "I was nervous and you're only six months pregnant, but you hide it well." he finished with a grin. Melinda started to cry out of frustration because of all the lies she has told or hid too well. "I-I just don't-see how they'll accept u-u-us: being married, me pregnant, and you a half upper level d-demon."

The couple was silent for just a second, but when they heard a thump in the next room, they both shimmered into that room. Nick let go of Melinda's hand, so she could run to Persia's side and try to heal her. "Guess we won't be making that dinner date." said Nick.

"Nick this is no time…I can't heal Persia, so go down there. I need my aunt Paige."

Nick shimmered out of Persia's room and into the living room. "Where is my daughter!" yelled Piper. "Look I don't have time for this. Whichever one of you is Paige; Melinda needs you in Persia's room now. Persia is bleeding badly from a side wound." Without another word, Paige orbed out of the living room while the other family members ran up the stairs. Nick shimmered out as well.

Surround by a white light Persia woke up not knowing where she was. After the light cleared, Persia could tell she was in a white room all by herself-that is until a swirl of blue lights appeared in front of her. "Mom?" asked Persia as a woman with straight brown hair and green eyes held out her hand for Persia to take.

"Persia…no you can't leave yet!"

That was the last voice Persia heard before waking up in her room with her family all around her with the exception of Nick. "Persia what happened? Do you remember what happened?" asked Phoebe. Persia looked around her and said, "I want everyone to leave except my grandma and grandpa."

No one wanted to leave; they respected Persia demand and left her room. Cole helped Persia to get up and sit on her bed; they sat next to her on either side of her. "I saw my mom and she wanted to tell me something, but I was healed and she didn't get a chance to tell me anything."

Phoebe and Cole were happy for Persia that she saw her mom but they didn't know which mom it was that she saw. "Persia which mom?" asked Cole. Persia felt stupid for forgetting that she had to be pacific when it came to Janie and Jenna. "I saw Janie."

Silence had begun- Phoebe and Cole were remembering their granddaughters and Persia was remembering her mom's face-until they heard Piper and Leo yell, "YOU'RE WHAT!"

They all went downstairs to see Kera and Rosa sitting on one couch, Prue, and Andy on the other with Paige and Kyle standing behind them. They didn't see Melinda until they looked at Piper and Leo. Leo's right hand was tightly around Nick's throat and Piper was holding Melinda back and she was crying.


	6. chapter 6

Title: A Love Foretold

Author: Winter Blaze

Chapter 6:

**Authors Note:** **For those I couldn't get a hold of by email you will have to go and re-read chapters 4 and 5 because I at first took those two chapters down because I didn't like the way I had writen them and now they are full of new information that is important before you get to this chapter. I figured I would let you all know. And thanks to all of my reviewers!**

* * *

They all went downstairs to see Kera and Rosa sitting on one couch, Prue, and Andy on the other with Paige and Kyle standing behind them. They didn't see Melinda until they looked at Piper and Leo. Leo's right hand was tightly around Nick's throat, Piper was holding Melinda back, and she was crying.

They could not believe the sight that was in front of them. Persia not knowing who her father was but knowing from how Cole acted around her boyfriends knew that something big must have happened for Leo to have his hand around the demon's throat. "Paige what's going on?" asked Phoebe.

Paige turned her head and saw Phoebe, Cole, and Persia standing next to each other. "Melinda told everyone that the demon over there-which's name is Nick Hawkins- that their going to have a baby and that she is six months pregnant. Before she could finish telling us more news Leo turned around and grabbed Nick by the throat and Piper doesn't what Melinda to get in the way considering she knows Leo's temper and all."

"Oh." was the only thing Phoebe could respond with; they watched Nick's face turn purple as he was losing more oxygen. "Mom, tell Leo to stop please. I don't want to lose my baby's father." She could hear the pleading in her daughters' voice. "Leo, let him go." Leo would not release his hold and Nick was getting worse. "Daddy, please let him go!"

This was the first time she had ever called Leo, "daddy" but it seemed to work because he let go of Nick and turned around to face Melinda, but she was already at Nick's side so instead he faced Piper. "Nick please be okay?" pleaded Melinda as she held his hand. Nick squeezed her fingers to let her know that he would be okay since he had not gotten his breath back yet.

Nick looked around the room seeing that everyone was concerned-weather it was for Melinda or him he didn't care, but he knew that they had to continue with the rest of the news. He took slow breaths but managed to say to Melinda who had not let go of him, "Finish." Melinda helped to his feet and they sat next to Rosa and Kera-who made room for them as they started waking toward them.

Once they where both seated, Melinda looked at everyone and then reached behind her neck and unclasped the chain and then brought it in front of her and took off what was on the chain and put it on her left hand-her ring finger. The light hit the diamond in the silver band but only then did everyone know that he and she were also married.

"I can't believe she married a demon.," muttered Prue, Piper, Leo, Andy, and Paige. "Actually, I'm half demon,and I'm an upper level demon." Phoebe could not resist putting her two cents in, "That's not different between me and Cole. Melinda has fallen in my footsteps just earlier." Phoebe got glares from Paige, Prue, Andy, Leo, and Piper. "Well it isn't that different." stated Cole.

Kera looked in the kitchen and saw her boyfriend appear. She got up and said, "I'm going to the bathroom." and then she went upstairs-but to her room. She closed her bedroom door as quietly as she could and when she turned back around, she saw her boyfriend, Trevor. She hugged him and then ran her fingers through his curly brown hair. "I've missed you, but this isn't a pleasure visit is it?"

Just seeing his brown eyes, she knew he was there for another reason. "Persia visited her mom, but she didn't get to tell her what she needed too. I need you to tell her that Perdita is trying to come out and if she does, it will not be pleasant. You need to bind Persia's powers just to keep her safe until you find away to completely destroy Perdita."

Kera was confused and she needed answers quick. "What's so important about Perdita?" Trevor caressed Kera's cheek and then said, "Perdita is her evil twin that lives inside of her and she's trying to take over Persia's body. That is why you have to bind her powers or find away to separate them but you have to do it quick. I have to go but you only have an hour."

Kera opened her bedroom door and ran down the stairs straight to Piper and whispered in her ear. Piper nodded her head and went straight into the kitchen. "I need every magical person in the attic now who is in this living room!"

Andy and Leo saw orbs everywhere or shimmering here and there- once the living room was cleared, they went into the kitchen to try and help Piper.


	7. chapter 7

Title: A Love Foretold

Author: Winter Blaze

Authors Note: sorry I haven't been posting in a very long time, but I've been busy and I Just got my comp. Back. Please read and review.

Chapter 7:

"Persia, stand in the middle of the attic." ordered Kera.

Kera, Melinda, Rosa, Phoebe, Cole, Paige, Prue, and Nick made a circle around Persia. And Paige orbed the crystals around Persia so she would be trapped in the crystal cage.

"What is going on. I'm not a demon. Let me out of here please." begged Persia as tears started to cloud her vision.

* * *

"Kyle, could you hand me the bottle stopper?"asked Piper.

"Um...where is that exactly?" asked Kyle as he was looking at the cabinets.

"On your left and at the bottom shelf."replied Piper.

Kyle found the bottle stopper and handed it to Piper. Who in return took it and put into the small vial. Piper walked out the kitchen door and into the living room and then into the attic where she saw Persia in the crystal cage.

"Aunt Paige, remove the crystals!" yelled Kera who was busy handing a piece of paper too Melinda so she, Melinda, and Rosa could read it. Paige orbed the crystals back in their box.

"Finally what is wrong with..." Persia couldn't finsih because Kera, Melinda, and Rosa started sayinng the spell:

"Here these words, here our cries, a sister in need while she fights, separate the evil inside...Here these words, here our cries, a sister in need while she fights, separate the evil inside... Here these words here our cries, a sister in need while she fights separate the evil inside..."

As the last line was said Persia fell to the ground and everything was silent for just a momen. Perdita stood there looking at Persia and with shock and amusment on her face she turned to everyone in the circle.

" Took you three long enough. I thought I would never get out of there," she turned her attention back to Persia, "Dear sister, you might as well get up."

Persia just laid there and took a deep breath as she heard her twin tell her to get up. She finally knew why her cousins...well more like sisters did this — they wanted to protect her from Perdita and in order to do that she would either have to fight her.

"Persia look out!" shouted Phoebe.

Perdita had thrown a levee ball at her and that gave her a distrction because Perdita was intent to make her mark that she wasn't worried about what was coming towards her.

The potion that Piper just threw at Perdita made her unmovable, so Persia could get out of the way and then send a levee ball of her own at her frozen twin. Persia threw it and Perdita flamed in colors of blue and green, but the pain wasn't over just yet...

Persia lay on the floor clutching her stomach as she watched Perdita burn. Persia never thought it would be this painfull but then again Perdita was apart of her, and in a way she was loosing apart of herself as well.

The pain stopped and Persia got up looking around the room at her family. She knew now that with Perdita finally gone and not intruding on her life that she and her family would be happy once and for all.

"Thank you. All of you. For saving my life, blessed be." said Persia as she went to her room to go lay down.

Authors Note 2: I'll have the next chapter up asap.


End file.
